


RinRei Week 2 Day 6 Costumes

by WinterWriter95



Category: Free!
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWriter95/pseuds/WinterWriter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I based this off the Halloween picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RinRei Week 2 Day 6 Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope those who read enjoy this fic. I would also like to give a shout out to my friend Ladysquiggy for helping me come up with something.

‘Haunted House’

There they stand looking up at the handmade sign that was placed on top of the building.  Why had Rei agreed to this again?  Oh yeah, his male bravado got the best of him.  How, you might ask? Well, out of the spirit of Halloween, Nagisa-kun thought it would be a good idea for them (with Rin-san accompanying them) to go out in costumes and just have fun.  As the evening went on, the group split up going to do separate activities; but Rin and Rei hadn’t noticed since they were in a debate about their Halloween costumes.

“You’re mistaken, Rin-san. Vampires are superior to werewolves.  They are faster, stronger, and they’re immortal.”

“I think you’re mistaken, Count Nerdula. Werewolves are the same as dogs which means they have keen senses, heightened smell, and hearing.  Also they aren’t scared of the sun, and it’s harder to kill a werewolf than a vampire. All I need is some garlic or a stake.”

“You raise great points, but vampires also have supernatural abilities so they are far more superior.”

“Oh really, then how about you prove that superiority?”

Looking back at Rin, he sees that he has stopped looking toward a haunted house.

“How would that prove anything?”

“We go through the haunted house and whoever is the first one to scream has to admit that werewolves are better, and vice versa.”

“I still don’t see how it will prove a point, but fine, let’s go.”  With that, they enter the haunted house to begin their little bet.  Soon they were half way through with the haunted house. The house wasn’t that scary; it had a few jump scares, but not enough for them to scream.

“Wow, I’m surprised you haven’t screamed yet. You look very nervous. Why don’t you just admit that werewolves are better, and we could leave through the exit.”

“You’re one to talk. You have been close to losing this bet, so why don’t you admit your defea-,” Rei suddenly got closer to Rin.  “D-did you see something just now?” 

“Rei, what are you talking about? There’s nothing around.  Are you trying to use mind games?”

“No Rin-san, I thought I saw something move.”  Rin starts to look around the dimly lit area. 

“See? There’s nothing around.”  As Rin tries to console Rei they feel something grab at their clothes causing them to scream out loud causing them to jolt forward looking back revealing the cause of this.

“RinRin!  Rei-chan!  Why were you just standing there? You’re almost toward the exit.”

“Nagisa-kun, why did you scare us like that?”

“You weren’t getting scared, and it’s no fun being in a haunted house and not getting scared.”  He says walking by them to continue on with the haunted house.  They both stand there baffled, looking at each other.

“Now what, Rin-san? Seeing as we both screamed, what happens now?”

“Well, seeing as though we both lost I guess we could both admit it.”

“Fair enough, werewolves are better than vampires.”

“And vampires are better than werewolves.”

With that they settle their little argument leaving the haunted house.


End file.
